


Miss Bella Baggins

by Architempt



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cinderella Elements, Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, F/M, Family, Female Bilbo Baggins, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Architempt/pseuds/Architempt
Summary: When you are all alone and everything you have ever valued has been slowly siphoned away, what would you do? Bella Baggins had decided that the best course of action was just to continue on with life and hope that one day the kindness she has always given out would be repaid.In which the Dwarves of Erebor are seeking help with the translation of the old library – and Bella is their only willing volunteer. A Cinderella-like tale with the added bonus of a Soulmate.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Fíli, Bilbo Baggins/Fíli
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	1. Miss Bella Baggins (Teaser)

When you are all alone and everything you have ever valued has been slowly siphoned away, what would you do? Bella Baggins had decided that the best course of action was just to continue on with life and hope that one day the kindness she has always given out would be repaid. 

Five years after the great battle for Erabor (otherwise known as the Battle of the Five Armies), a small group of Hobbits (such as the Tooks) have migrated across Middle Earth to settle in the fertile land around the mountain. This place, nestled between the Long Lake and Dale, soon became known as Lesser Dale to the Dwarves and Men. In amongst all of this, a hobbit by the name of Belladonna Baggins, at the behest of her Took family, has decided to escape and start her life over away from suspicious neighbours with sticky noses and sharp tongues.

But those Miss Bella should be able to trust always seem to stalk away with another part of her that she could not spare. Even in Lower Dale, she somehow can not seem to escape those wretched Sackville-Baggins’.

This is a tale about a hobbit has not had a true family is a very long time, throws herself into the defense of those who most justly deserve it and so she somehow finds her place in Middle Earth along the way.


	2. Background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little background and history precursor to this particular story… and I will apologize in advance, I am currently an Architecture Masters Student so I only write when I can find the time. Hopefully this will not upset anyone too much.
> 
> The setting below is not empirical to the layout of this story, but it may help certain events make more sense.

**CHAPTER 1.1: BACKGROUND**

**Setting:**

Soul-Marks: Every being in Middle Earth, apart from the race of Men, is born with a Soul-Mark of some way, depiction, or form.

The Elves have twisting marks that appear to entwine and ‘dance’ down the side of each collarbone, each line and swirl reflecting the same movements that of their partners.

Dwarves have a sharply angled image which reflects the true inner nature of their match down their spine. Here they have a second advantage, for the race of Dwarves also have the _Deep Song_ , a ‘feeling’ they can perceive through physical contact or close proximity to their other half.

Hobbits, however, are rather simpler. Their true Soul-Mark is a direct reflection to that of their partners. This makes for rather easy identification in amongst the sprawling clans and families which spanned the greater expanses of The Shire. What is unusual for a Hobbit though, is to match with someone outside of their Shire borders. It just isn’t proper nor done…

The Hobbits: Inter-species negative stigma only exists within the older generations of Hobbits and the far more staunch and prim family groups. Such examples include the Sackville-Baggins, Proudfoot’s, and a number of Baggins individuals. They believe that there should be limited interaction between Hobbits and other persons (i.e. Dwarves, Elves, Humans), including romantic connections, due the contrasting values of each race.

The Great Circular Trade Route: The migration of the Hobbit’s and the resurrection of Erebor and Dale coincided with the establishment of the Great Circular Trade Route. This spans from Erebor, Lower and Greater Dale to Lórien (Caras Galadon) and Rohan (avoiding Fanghorn Forest), up the North-South Road and the Green Way to The Shire and Rivendell. It is important to note here that 2-years ago, Bella Baggins parents and their Tea-Trade caravan disappeared along the North-South Road on their way back to Hobbiton.

Battle of The Five Armies Outcome: The war was won due to the early interference of the Elvish armies (Elrond & Galadriel and Thranduil) and the shapeshifter Beorn.

  1. Thorin Oakenshield: Was the greatest injured of the company with severe penetrations to his torso and legs. However, over the following years he recovered completely and became to be known as Thorn Oakenshield _The Reclaimer_ , King Under the Mountain.
  2. Fili: With acknowledgements to Azog, Fili is now blind his left eye and has a silver scar which stretches across his face from forehead to eye to chin.
  3. Kili: Received multiple lacerations to his right leg and calf. As a result, he now walks with a slight permanent limp.
  4. Ori: Is not missing part of her ear which was bitten off by a particularly _gnashy_ goblin from the companies plight through Goblin Town.
  5. Nori: Received a particularly wicked and jagged scar that travels from the corner of her mouth to down below her navel (or so she says). No one knows how she received it, but rumor has it that it was actually caused by one of Dain’s dwarves revenging his gambling losses from Nori.
  6. Dori: Escaped nasty injury from the final battle BUT then proceeded to mother hen all dwarves in sight on the field (and after…).
  7. Bifur: The axe which had been imbedded in his head for the past 70-years was ripped out completely, this has now caused him to be slipping in and out of the present moment at times.
  8. Bofur: Lost his hat somewhere in the fray and was knocked unconscious by a stray Troll’s club. He didn’t wake up for over three weeks and has never seemed to regain his cheeky smile until along came Lilliana Baggins.
  9. Bombur: Lost his right foot at the ankle towards the end of the battle and has now fashioned himself a fabulous new staff. The carved wooden staff, curtesy of Bifur’s skill, is full of cleverly hidden treats and spices.
  10. Dwalin: Took an axe directly to his back and numerous goblin arrows to the leg in the middle of the battle. Despite these _inconveniences_ , he proceeded to wipe out an entire company of incoming orcs up on the North Tower.
  11. Balin: Escaped any nasty injuries from the final battle.
  12. Óin: His ear trumpet was broken in half by a rather large orc, however Óin retaliated by cleaving the orc in two.
  13. Glóin: Escaped any nasty injuries from the final battle.



Verse Alterations: Nori and Ori have been written as female characters. Within the wider community (excluding the company) however, all believe Nori to be male.

Verse Setting: Miss Bella Baggins is set 5 years after the _‘Battle of the Five Armies’_ , which the company of Thorin Oakenshield (minus one Hobbit) all fought in and survived. In this time, the repairs of the main halls of Erebor have almost been completed and Dale had partially been reconstructed. With a trade deal struck up between the Hobbits of the shire and the Dwarves of Erebor as the last caravans from the Blue Mountains, a number of brave families (such as the Tooks) have migrated across Middle Earth to settle in the fertile but barren land surrounding the mountain. Since this, further arrangements have been made between the Men, Dwarves and Hobbits in order to support the prosperity of the Greater Dale (Townsfolk and Trade-based Marketplace) and the new Lesser Dale (a ‘Hobbity’ farmland and Earthen Goods Marketplace).

Having moved to the mountain with her parents as part of the initial company of Hobbits, Lilliana Belladonna Baggins received a letter 1-year after her parents’ departure on the Great Circular Trade Route which stated they had never arrived back to Hobbiton. A burnt-out Tea-Trade caravan was discovered by Rangers 20 kilometers south of Tharbad – it was assumed to be an Orc raid. _No bodies were left behind_.

Today, still reeling from the death of her parents, Lilliana ‘Bella’ Baggins finds a lack of support by the other Hobbits in Lesser Dale (for the Tooks had decided to return to Hobbiton a year ago to sort out some final business). The Hobbits and acting Thain of Lower Dale are aligned with Lobelia due to her being considered far more ‘respectable’ (respect can be inherited in Hobbit law) as the Tooks were thought of as far wilder and more unpredictable then the Baggins, Sackville-Baggins and Proudfoot’s. Hence, the Sackville-Baggins have argued that an unclaimed (i.e. not found their soulmate), young and unexperienced Hobbit is unable to run a trade business without guidance. This here is in stark contrast to Dwarvish Law which treats all members of society as equals regardless of gender.

Lobelia has further proceeded to freeze Bella out of all additional business ventures by claiming she is incapable caring for herself due to the shock of her parent’s deaths and lack of economic experience. All of this has been done in order for the Sackville-Baggins to assume control of the _‘wild’_ Belladonna Baggins senior’s successful Tea Trade business which they had always believed to be rightfully **theirs** after her death.

At the end of the day, young Bella Baggins has been denied her rightful inheritance, stability and level of independence by her money grabbing relatives, the Sackville-Baggins.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1.2: WELCOME TO DALE**

The Lower Dale marketplace, whilst not as bustling as Greater Dale’s, were a vortex of movement and sound. Hobbits and Men alike mingled together, haggling over qualities of tomatoes and beetroots, whilst steam rose from the cooking stalls at every second stand. A large Inn, The Bear’s Claw, framed one side of the square with ponies and horses alike tethered to every second white posts. With every opening swing of the door, a cacophony of noise poured out, a mingling of music, shouting and signing voices. Far along on the other side, a weather worn road wound its way up through Smials and fields, across the landscape to Greater Dale. Traders flocked up and down this path, looking to barter their wares for the softer comforts of fresh produce, tea’s, and hundreds of different spices. For if Greater Dale’s market was known for its craftmanship, then Lower Dale coveted everything else that is considered homely.

As it was a Seturday [1] morning so stalls lined up both sides of the road, merchants calling out their wares and prices. “Soft furs, sourced from as far as Gondor...” “Ripened fruits, fresh veggies – the best in the whole of Arda…” “Paints, Inks and paper! Hand pressed in Rivendell…” In amongst all this, basket full to bursting at her hip, stood Lilliana ‘Bella’ Baggins.

“Miss Bella,” Hobson Gamgee call over from his roper stall[2], “Not out looking for more inkstone again? That would be the third time this week!”

“I am afraid so Hobson,” said Bella, winding her way through the throng of shoppers. “With everything that has happened recently I have far more time on my hands then I am used to,” she sighed. “However, if I had known that illustration would be such a costly pastime a month ago, I would never have picked up a brush to start with.”

“Now Miss Bella, don’t be saying that,” cried the Hobbit, “I’ll have you know that my Bell loves those little fable books you created for our little Hamfast! He may be too young to understand what is actually being said mind you, but he loves all of the bright colours on each page.”

Bell laughed. “You are definitely making that up you old Gaffer. Besides, no matter how much inkstone I buy it is worth it for the distraction it affords.”

“No, I certainly am not but I am glad to hear so lass. Although a very nasty mess those Sackville-Baggins have caused,” Hobson added to himself. “And very cruel and harsh they have been to you too. Why if I were to run into that Otho again...”

“Oh No, please don’t!” Bella interjected, “They only mean well I am sure in helping out with my mother’s little Tea Trade business.”

“Then you and I have very different opinions on what _Helping Out_ entails miss. Total control is more like it,” Hobson grumbled as he stared back at Bella, “Whatever would those Tooks say if they knew what was happening here. Why miss I believe that you are more than competent in running your own business as you see it and those useless and prim soft-footed louts need to keep out of it!”

Bella gasped, glancing around quickly to see if Hobson’s outburst had attracted any unwanted attention from the surrounding shoppers. “You shouldn’t, no, you can’t say such things out here Hobson. It is bound to get all of us into trouble and it will be all my fault.”

“That is just rubbish Bella and you know it!” he replied. “How everyone treats you here is completely unjust and unwarranted. It is not like you cannot pick and choose who your family and parents are. Mind you, I believe you lucked out miss being both a Took and Baggins – strong-willed and adventurous, the best of both family traits.”

Smiling slightly, Bella replied, “You, Rowan and Hamfast being the only Hobbits here in Lower Dale to believe so. I don’t know what I would do without your support this past two years.”

“And you will always be welcome, just you remember that” he replied.

As Hobson settled back down into his chair behind the stall, a large crowd gathering in the square outside The Bear’s Claw caught Bella’s eye. It wasn’t the fact that such a large assortment of Hobbits was present in the same spot that was unusual, this is in fact quite common due to the enormous size of families who frequently shop together. No, it was that underhanded muttering and the meaningful glances between patrons which caught her notice. Hobbits were notoriously judgmental in private so such a public display as this was a great cause of intrigue for Bella. 

“Hobson,” she started, “Do you know what all of that is about there?” The causal flick of her hand drew his eyes up from the rope he had started to re-braid.

“Hmm… Oh the Claw’s notice board, I am surprised it took so long for the nosey little buggers to start tittering into their handkerchiefs,” Hobson replied. “A very official looking Dwarf, big stout fellow from the looks of things, came stomping down here a number of hours ago and pinned up something to the town board. Haven’t been bothered to look at it myself but I would hazard a guess it has something to do with Erebor.”

Giving him a very long look at his name calling, Bella glanced back towards the slowly increasing gathering. By now, the muttering had grown loud enough to attract the attention of a number of Men who had come to peddle their wares in Lower Dale.

“Obviously it has something on it which must be scandalous enough to cause an uproar. There is nothing for it then I guess, Hobson, would you be so kind as to watch my purchases whilst I investigate this?” she asked. And without waiting for a reply, Bella deposited her basket on the ground by Hobson’s stall and marched straight towards The Bear’s Claw.

Walking closer, Bella could make out some of the muttered exclamations between Hobbits. “Oh, the gall…” “Why on arda would they ever believe that someone would lower themselves…” * _Humph*_ , “Those dwarves certainly do not understand the respectability of Hobbits!”

The last one certainly came from Lobelia, Bella thought. Unsurprising really.

Peering between the bodies, Bella could make out the following:

_ Attention _ _: To All Whom May Apply,_

_The librarians of Erebor are seeking the help of those with the knowledge in Old Hobbitish and various dialects of Elvish in the translation of a great number of texts. The ability of each candidate in illustration and restoration shall be highly prized._

_Method and amount of payment to be negotiated upon acquisition of the role to the successful candidate/s._

_All interested parties are to report to the Great Library Hall under the care of Ori, Daughter of Kori, before the fifth bell on_ _Monday eve in three days’ time._

“That would make sense to seek help for that task, I can only image how large their old library would be,” Bella muttered quietly to herself.

Obviously not quietly enough though.

Lilly Boffin stepped back towards Bella, “You can’t possibly be thinking of helping those loud-walkers[3] with this fruitless endeavor? And they expect us to work away in that musty library cataloging all of **THEIR** works. I knew you had some Took in you thanks to that good for nothing woman, but this is just outrageous!”

How could someone so well-off and comfortable be ignorant enough to deny assistance to those who clearly needed it? Instead of quelling Bella, Lilly’s tirade only fueled her anger and indignation.

“Well someone ought to Miss Boffin, with everything these poor dwarves have gone through in the past they deserve only the very best of help from us! Whether that help be solely by me then so be it!” Bella shouted back to the watching crowd. And pushing through to rip down the advertisement, Bella marched off and up the road towards Erebor.

* * *

[1] Saturday [Language Origin]: _Lowland Scots_ (West Germanic spoken in Scotland and parts of Ulster).

[2] Roper [Meaning]: The trade of fabricating ropes and/or nets.

[3] Loud-Walkers [insult]: An ungraceful term for all non-Hobbits.


End file.
